Pleas for Unity
by Roses Petal
Summary: Fushigi YuugiInuYasha Crossover In a world so different from her own, Kagome is by herself. No one is there for her. Alone she is stranded in the country of Hong Nan, which is seemingly ruled by the beautiful emperor, Hotohori. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1 – Goddess of the Four Kingdoms

Pleas for Unity 

Summary— Fushigi Yuugi/Inu-Yasha Crossover; In a world so different from her own, Kagome is by herself. No one is there for her, alone; she is stranded in the country of Hong-Nan, which is seemingly ruled by, the beautiful, emperor Hotohori. A bad time to be at Hong-Nan, when the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of Seiryuu are found. Worshipped as a goddess all around the kingdoms, it's time for Kagome to choose her path, good or evil.

Disclaimer— I own nothing…Though I do wish I owned Fushigi Yuugi and Inu-Yasha…But alas, they belong to Ms. Yuu Watase, and Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing… I'm not sure I own the plot either.

Dedicated— This fanfic is dedicated to my father, who saved my life. Also my sister, who let me borrow her library card…so I could read Fushigi Yuugi, much thanks to her. Last but not least, Kitty Rin, my loving Nee-chan.

**-Major Spoiler Alert Note For Fushigi Yuugi Fans- **

Now on with the fic…. 'Cause I'm going to have to return the Manga soon… That and the fact that Ms. Yuu Watase is going to have out another Fushigi Yuugi series. It's a spoiler for those who don't know it's going to be called, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden – The Legend of Genbu. It's basically the beginning of the whole series. In this series it's the whole beginning, it tells how Takiko Okuda the priestess of Genbu must also find all seven of Genbu's celestial warriors. I might talk a little about her. **-grins- **She's the daughter of the person who translated the book.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Goddess of the Proclaimed Four Kingdoms

"Kagome no baka…." Kagome said, walking into a library, looking for a guide, entrance exams were soon. She needed to get in, not like she had a problem getting in. She sighed at this, "Now where, is it…" She said looking around, for the book she was searching for.

Turning around she stood up something was pulling, her into the restricted part of the library, something very strong. As if strings were controlling her body, Kagome walked into the restricted area. Nothing caught her attention; a book fell of the one of the many shelves. She looked around, there was no breeze in the room, so how had the book fallen out?

Glancing down, she kneeled down to pick up the book. "What an interesting tittle…" She mumbled. "_The Universe of the Four Gods_, Japanese translation by Einosuke Okuda." She read off the cover of the book, opening the book and turning to the front page. She began to read, "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to stop evil from reigning. Her journey to unite two kingdoms." She paused taking a deep breath; something just didn't feel right. "And if you the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality." Raising an eyebrow Kagome, turned the page, she did not believe in superstitious events.

And with the page turned, it seemed for Kagome that fate was not being nice today. "Swoosh!" She went into the book, not knowing the danger lying ahead.

"Damn it…" Kagome swore under her breath, as her bottom hit the ground very hard indeed. "My but hurts…" She mocked sobbing. Out of the corner of her eyes she assessed her surroundings. She could not make out anything familiar to her. Letting little tears flow out of her eyes, she began sob. Her body heaved in time with each sob.

"Hey, pretty girl come here." Said a flock of drunken men, coming closer to Kagome. Her tears stopped instantly, picking up her head she watched as they advanced.

"Get away." Kagome said harshly, while backing into a wall. Which was not good on her part. The drunken group cornered her, her back into the wall. "What a pretty girl." Drawled one of the guys, tracing Kagome's jaw with his hand. Kagome snapped out of her silent trance, "Don't touch me!" She said coldly, before punching the man in the gut. Stumbling back in surprise the man gasped, once he could breathe regularly again.

"You won't get away wench! Get back here!" The man bellowed out in anger. In his drunken stupor he had spilled liquor onto his clothing.

"Fat chance, bastard." Kagome spat out, kicking him hard in the balls. The man groaned and fell down in pain, in a flash his surprised friends ran like chickens not wanting to have the same fate as him. "Jerk." She said kicking him, and then leaving.

"I smell food…." Kagome said breathing in deeply, "But I don't have any money…." She said checking herself for money. "Nothing…oh, damn it." She smacked her head, "I left my money at home…" She choked down tears, at the thought of starving in an unknown world.

Kagome walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality was just 30 minutes. She passed stalls until she reached the gate of what seemed to be the palace. The gates were open; taking one step in she peered about. It seemed no one was here. "This place it too rich looking to be not guarded." Kagome mumbled, still looking out for people.

Sighing she looked down at her feet, studying her shadow. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a shadow coming closer to her. As the person's shadow got closer, Kagome made up her mind to run from her supposed attacker. While thinking over her choices, that person got closer.

"Hello, miss?" said a voice that sounded manly. Turning around quickly Kagome's black hair flaring around her, and she punched the man in the gut with strength not her own. The man hugged the area where she had punched.

"What the hell was that for?" The man asked angry because of her assault on him. His dark colored hair looked tinted with blue as the sun glinted down on him. Soon more people came out of the building, surrounding her.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Kagome asked, backing away from the ever-growing crowd.

"It's another strangely dressed girl." Whispered a person in the crowd forming.

"Maybe, it's the goddess. Hong-Nan has been in crisis, has she come to protect us?" Asked another person in the crowd to their companion.

"Step aside." Said a guard clearing a path through the crowd to Kagome.

"Move aside, the Emperor and the Priestess of Suzaku with her celestial warrior are coming." Someone else yelled at the crowd.

"What…" said Kagome confused on what was happening. "What have I gotten myself into this time…" She groaned to herself, as a man dressed in silk robes and his companions walked up to where she was.

"Who are you? What reason do you have to be here?" The richly dressed man, who Kagome now knew, was the emperor.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. To answer your last question, I have no clue why I am here. I was not brought here by choice. As you can see from my own clothing, even though somewhat resemble that girl's clothing." Kagome finished while pointing at Miaka's clothing.

"You also come from another world?" The emperor said looking more intently at Kagome.

"You could say that… All I know is that I am not from this world." Kagome said putting a hand in her hair and raking in through. Things just didn't seem to go right for her, a lot of the times.

"Come with me. I might have an answer to your troubles." He said smiling a brief smile before walking back down a path that the crowd had moved out of so he could walk out. His other friends followed him, to the palace. Having no choice Kagome followed them. "I have nothing to loose, so might as well go." She said under her breath.

The crowd dispelled, leaving the people to go back to their jobs, as if nothing happened.

Kagome looked around nervously as she and the other two people sat on the floor, as if bowing towards the emperor. "So um, your majesty, why am I here?" Kagome said scratching the back of her head.

"I will tell you later in private." He said smiling. "But, I would like you to meet the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka, the girl who wears strange clothes almost like yours. Also, the guy you punched in the stomach, Tama-Home, who is one of the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku. Last but not least is myself. I am the emperor of Hong-Nan, but you can call me Hotohori, also I am another of the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku."

"Um…hi, everyone." Kagome said nervously her cobalt blue eyes looking at her fingers.

"Behold Hong-Nan, the Goddess of the Four Kingdoms." Said Hotohori getting out of his throne to bow before her, as well as the other people. Even Tama-Home and Miaka bowed. "Welcome, Goddess, to Hong-Nan." He said pleasantly.

"Just because I can do things others can't doesn't mean anything…" Kagome said sitting down cross legged, not knowing she was floating in mid-air. Rubbing her temples she sighed, what had she gotten herself into this time.

"Goddess!" Said Hotohori.

"Yes?" Kagome said tiredly.

"You're floating," He said in awe.

"I'm WHAT?" Kagome said snapping awake. Looking down she saw her feet were not on the ground. Gulping, she struggled to believe she could do things normal humans couldn't. Was she even at human at all? Unknowingly while she was moping, Kagome started to float down.

"I guess it truly means I am the Goddess of the Four Kingdoms," Kagome sighed, not believing her own words. But what else could explain these weird events?

"I believe it is time, for you and the Priestess to come with me. We have matters to speak about." Hotohori said walking to a hall with a smile. "I must show you _The Universe of the Four Gods_." He said walking to the library.

"Isn't that the book we're in?" said Miaka and Kagome in unison.

"Yes, it's a book of prophesies handed down Tai Yi-Jun to his majesty Tai Ju, the first emperor of my dynasty." Hotohori said unrolling the scroll. "In the book there are 28 holy constellations of heaven, the 28 celestials, each of the four cardinal points, North, South, East, and West claims seven constellations." He said pausing to breathe. "The southernconstellations are called "The Suzaku" it's a general astronomical term."

'_And I thought it was some kinda of god of birds.' _Miaka thought to herself. However Kagome was thinking differently.

When they had first entered the library, Kagome had been in awe. She had never seen such a huge selection of scrolls. As Hotohori had begun reading the scroll, Kagome's eyes had drawn to his face. He truly had a feminine beauty to him that was manly on it's own. His dark brown hair was long when it was unbound such as now, his own brown eyes were like melted chocolate.

Suddenly Kagome's own cobalt-blue eyes snapped up at the book. Hotohori continued to read.

"The name of the seven constellations are Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake. They make up the southern seven constellations, Suzaku."

"Tamahome and Hotohori?" said Miaka.

"So you two are celestial warrior, ne?" Said Kagome smiling.

"That's correct." Hotohori spoke back with a smile on his face. "I, Hotohori, the water snake, and Tamahome, Cancer, and the rest of the seven constellations must protect the Priestess of Suzaku so that she can obtain her magical powers." He said showing them his sign on his neck.

Somehow, Tamahome suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"According to the book, the young lady who gathers together the "Seven Constellations of Suzaku" will gave her every wish granted." Hotohori continued. "You must find the other five unless you personally gather all seven you will not obtain the powers of Suzaku. Says so right here in the book." He said sheepishly pointing at the scroll.

"So then there are five other people who have signs appearing on their bodies!" Miaka said her eyes bugging out. _What is this? Some role-playing game?_ She said aggravated in her mind.

Get a grip… Tamahome thought, balancing Miaka so she wouldn't fall.

"Hotohori, let me see the book, please?" Kagome said standing behind him.

"Yes, Goddess." He said handing it to her.

"You don't have to call me that, after all, you can call me Kagome." She said flashing him a smile before looking back at the scroll to read it. _What's this about a goddess?_ She thought as she read the first part of the scroll.

It said, "When Suzaku's Priestess is found, the Goddess of the Four Kingdoms shall arise. She must choose part in the war to begin."

Suddenly Kagome felt a strong migraine hit her, her legs gave way as her hands came to cradle her head letting the scroll fall.

"Kuso," She swore as her head throbbed in pain, "What's happening to me?"

"Kagome," Hotohori, said as Miaka and Tamahome gathered around her. "What's wrong?" He said concern on his face.

"I don't know…" Kagome said before falling into darkness.

"Kagome!" Hotohori, said shaking her.

* * *

A/N – Okay people, I want to know if you like or don't like it. I want to know soon, too, because I've been working my but off to get this chapter out.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic with Fushigi Yuugi.

Also, to all my readers for **"Love Over Boundaries" **and **"Zodiac Love"**. I have bad news. I will be finishing up the last chapter of **"Love Over Boundaries"** hopefully it will be long. Cross your fingers. For **"Zodiac Love"**, I have really bad news. I am stopping the Fruits Basket fanfic, but I will do one last chapter for it. Hopefully I will be able to get those chapters out on time.

Also this was **6** pages in Microsoft Word in font 12, and **5** pages in font 10. I tried to make it longer for you readers.

Japanese Dictionary-

Ne? – Right?

Baka – Stupid, or Idiot

Kuso – Shit


	2. Chapter 2 – Memories from Another Time

**Pleas for Unity**

Disclaimer— I own nothing…Though I do wish I owned Fushigi Yuugi and Inu-Yasha…But alas, they belong to Ms. Yuu Watase, and Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing… I'm not even sure I own the plot either.

Dedicated— This fanfic is dedicated to my father, who saved my life. Also my sister, who let me borrow her library card…so I could read Fushigi Yuugi, much thanks to her. Last but not least, Kitty Rin, my loving Nee-chan.

Now on with the chapter! 'Cause I still have a dead line ahead of me.

**Chapter 2 – Memories from Another Time**

* * *

Kagome looked around everything was black. There was nothing in sight; it was like a backdrop of black material had covered the whole area that she was in.

"Kagome…" a feminine melodious voice said softly, calling her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kagome breathed out, getting up from her sitting position on the ground.

"I am someone sent to guide you. You are inside your mind, your body has just fainted from the migraines that you just experienced." The voice said not raising once, staying at the same tone.

"Why are you here?" Kagome questioned still not sure what was happening.

"As I said before I am here to help, guide you. That and the fact that your past memories seemed to have been triggered by looking at the book _The Universe of the Four Gods_. That is why I am here, to help you take in these memories." The voice spoke.

"Memories…" Kagome said quietly under her breath.

"Here are some, now. Be brave it will hurt." The voice said trying to reassure her.

* * *

"NOO!" Kagome screamed as her mind filled with pain, and another wave pain hit her mind. Her body squirmed as her mind hurt.

"Kagome!" Hotohori said shaking her harshly, "Wake up!"

* * *

Images flitted through Kagome's mind.

"Goddess?" said a girl seemingly around 16 – 17.

"Yes, Takiko, Priestess of Genbu?" Kagome said, she saw everything out of eyes that seemed to be her own. But just weren't her own.

"I don't know how I got here. Even though I have found a few of the seven celestial warriors of Genbu, I pray that my journey will not be treacherous." Takiko said her brown eyes void of any emotion.

"I'm sorry Takiko, but there will be many hardships you will have to face in your journey and in your real life. In the end… you will be…" Kagome said choking back tears. "Dead." Placing her hands on her face she let the tears flow. "It will be someone you trust in your real life, they will kill you. I'm sorry, Takiko, your father will be your murderer." Sobbing she came to hug the Priestess.

Returning the hug, Takiko became silent. She would have never thought, but when the time came for her to die. She would die bravely. She flattened her dark brown hair at the top of her head. She would die, and she would be brave.

Another image came to the front of Kagome's mind.

"Goddess once, we finish this journey and summon Byyako will Tatara and I be able to live and love together? Not as a celestial warrior and the Priestess of Byakko but as man and wife?" Suzuno said, her long light brown hair in braids at the sides of her hair. She fidgeted with the skirt of her blue school uniform.

"No. It is a divine law that you two may never be together. Suzuno, I know you love him as he loves you. But I can not change anything the laws won't let me. I may have more power than my brothers may but I can't change the laws." Kagome breathed in sadly wishing she could do something.

The scene in Kagome's mind changed, yet again.

"Byyako, I would like to make a wish. I want to be able to live with Tatara here." Suzuno said to Byyako.

"I am sorry, Priestess of Byyako, but it can not be granted." Byakko said in his deep-throated voice. "The other wishes, Priestess."

Suzuno then wished for the other wishes, but in the end she was going to be sent back to her wishes. She whispered good bye to the six celestial warriors of Byakko. Kagome gave her a hug, which she returned. When Suzuno reached Tatara, she held him.

"I'm going to miss you." She said speaking into his chest.

"As will I, love." Tatara said, speaking into her hair. He breathed in the smell of her, her essence, taking in as much as he could. He knew he would never be able to be with her. "Promise you will go on in life, in your world. Promise me that you will never forget me, I will never forget you."

"I promise." Suzuno said with tears in her eyes.

"We will always be together, if not in person, but in love. I will die on the same day as you." He spoke, as she started to fade away.

"I love you!" She screamed. Tatara hugged her to him; his brown eyes shinning with unshed tears. Kissing her hard on the lips, he let his tears run.

She was gone.

"I love you too," Tatara said falling onto his knees and crying. His long dark brown hair surrounded his face like a curtain; no one dared to say anything.

Suddenly everything was all black in Kagome's mind.

"Kagome, your memories have returned. I shall see you soon." The melodious voice spoke leaving her mind.

* * *

"Kagome?" Said Hotohori his voice hoarse from spending 2 hours trying to wake her up.

Kagome was pulled back into reality as harsh shaking shook throughout her body. Opening her eyes slowly she found herself in muscular arms. Looking up she saw smiling chocolate eyes, and a gorgeous face.

"Hotohori?" She said softly.

"Welcome, back." He said letting out his smile the worry that had held him tight seemed to vanish as she smiled back at him.

"What's everyone so worried about? Hmm…" Kagome said, sitting up in his lap. Making herself comfortable, she found Miaka and Tamahome staring. "Er…What did I do wrong?" She said nervously.

_Oh my god… she's sitting on Hotohori's lap._ Thought Miaka, somewhat shocked.

_Why can't I be in Hotohori's place? _Tamahome thought sullenly.

"We need to find the third celestial warrior of Suzaku, there's a clue in the book you dropped." Hotohori said kindly, reaching around Kagome to pick up the scroll of the ground. "It says that the third constellation is referred to by the characters Gong and Wu. The first one means palace and the second one means fierce strength." He said reading off the scroll.

"So, um, when we find the most valiant man in the palace, we'll have found the third of our seven constellations?" said Kagome, still on Hotohori's lap.

"Yes," Hotohori said, "But we must go outside of this room to find them. That means I would have to get up, so, would you get up, so I may have my legs back?" He finished while shifting his legs.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." Kagome said sheepishly getting up. She put out her hand, offering to pull him up, he placed his hand in hers. Pulling him up, she smiled. Smiling back, Hotohori brushed dust off his outfit.

"Miaka, Tamahome." Hotohori spoke walking towards the hall. "Follow Kagome and I, we are headed to the court yard." He glanced at the two before walking away.

The four of them went outside to sit on the inside of what seemed to somewhat like a gazebo, a chair was sent out for Hotohori. Miaka stood at his right, while Tamahome sat down on a step leading to the gazebo. Kagome stood at his left.

"Your majesty, your eminence, goddess, as instructed, we have selected the finest warriors in the palace." Said a bowing man to Hotohori.

"Ahem, well done." Hotohori said leaning forward.

"Do any of you have characters that appear on your body?" Asked Miaka, to the group of men gathered.

"It doesn't appear because a guy wants it to, he might not even know he's got it." Tamahome said with a smile on his lips, "Let me give them a little test." His smile grew; getting up he cracked his knuckles merrily. "Personally I'd rather have preferred to have the other five to be hot babes, now then." He said getting into a fighting stance.

"Hmph," Miaka said. _Well excuse my lack of babe-ittude. _She thought mildly in her head. "Well I'd rather prefer have five buff guys, so there!" She shouted back at him.

Hotohori and Kagome just shook their heads at the pair. They always either seemed to be arguing with each other or just plain chatting.

They all watched as Tamahome started to beat up all the poor guys.

"Wow, he's got style." Miaka said in awe.

"Huh?" Tamahome spoke in confusion at Miaka's words.

"Tamahome, our purpose was to **not** to allow you to show off." Hotohori said leaning his head on his fist.

"Looks like it's my turn." Miaka said happily.

Tamahome and Kagome eye's widened at her words.

"Oh, um, Miaka would you allow me to go before you?" Kagome said trying to distract Miaka from her idea.

"Sure." Miaka smiled. "But leave some from me."

With that Kagome jumped to the ground gracefully.

"Just watch." She said walking forward.

* * *

"Kang-Lin, we have to go back! We'll be scolded for being here!" a beautiful woman dressed in nice clothing said to another woman.

"So that's the Priestess of Suzaku and the Goddess of the Kingdoms everyone's has been talking about." The woman said still not going back inside, "Why are they so friendly with the majesty! Neither of them are an Empress." She spat in fury. "Who's that man next to them?" She said her eyes focused on Tamahome. She drank in his long dark blue tinted hair, his muscular body, and his warm eyes.

"He is one of the protectors of the Priestess. A celestial warrior of Suzaku, Tamahome." Said one of the women behind her.

* * *

"We couldn't hurt you, Goddess." Said one of the men in front of Kagome.

"Just pretend I'm a bandit, okay." Kagome flashed them a smile. "Now come at me." Putting her body in a fighting stance, she relaxed.

"As you wish." The group of men said before charging at her.

Smiling she let her leg slide back a little. The warriors surrounded her. One of them sent a low kick to her, evading it she let her fist fly in their face. Another warrior came to fill the place of the one down; she crouched down low and stuck out her leg moving it in a circle. Each man fell on his back, Kagome dusted herself off before getting up.

"That was fun. We should do this more often." Kagome said smiling and leaving the men on the ground.

Tamahome, Miaka, and Hotohori all stared at Kagome as she walked back towards them.

"What happened?" Kagome said curiously as they all continued to stare at her. Raising an eyebrow she went back to the place she had been at before 'testing' the warriors.

"How can you do that?" Tamahome said, "So would you get hurt if I gently pushed you into the wall?"

"Why don't you go ahead and try…" Kagome said as sarcasm dripped off her words.

Tamahome proceeded to push her into the wall, not gently but hard on accident, causing her body to impact on the flimsy building making it tremble.

"All of you get out, the building's falling apart!" shouted Hotohori moving himself and Miaka out of the falling building. Tamahome looked above at the ceiling as the pieces fell from the top of the building. Huge pieces of the building collapsed on top of Kagome and Tamahome.

Tamahome jumped in front of Kagome as a piece of the building was falling rapidly from the sky,

"Tamahome…" Kagome spoke softly as he used his body to block it from crushing her. "Why did you protect me?" Her hand went to cup his cheek.

* * *

"Hurry, someone remove this rubble now!" Hotohori said taking a piece of the fallen building and lifting it up.

"Your majesty you mustn't!" shouted one of his counselors.

"Leave me alone." Was Hotohori's reply.

"All the warriors are unconscious, we don't have enough people to move it--" Someone spoke.

* * *

"I have to protect you, and Miaka." Tamahome smiled painfully. _And because, I'm beginning to fall for you, and Miaka. _He added as an afterthought. Grunting he struggled to hold the weight on his back.

"Thank you for protecting me." Kagome said closing the little space between them with a kiss. "I will give you something to heal your wounds if we make it out alive." Also kissing his forehead for good measure.

He smiled, but as the pain increased a bit his smile began to deteriorate.

* * *

"Tamahome, Kagome!" shouted Hotohori, unable to do anything to save his two comrades. "Something must be done!"

"Allow me to handle this." Said a beautiful lady walking towards the area.

* * *

"Damn it," Tamahome swore. "I can't hold it up much longer." His body lowered onto Kagome's further more as the pressure on his back increased. Thinking he would die Tamahome brought his onto Kagome's. Ravaging her sweet tasting mouth, "That was for before." He smiled weakly.

* * *

The unknown woman walked toward the destroyed area, lifting a piece of stone she began to remove all pieces swiftly as people around began to duck for cover, in fear of getting hit the people around her ran.

"So you're still alive.." A beautiful woman said peering at them, "You lucky devil you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her words; of course she was lucky.

"Are you two alright?" Hotohori kneeled in front of them as Miaka looked at Tamahome's injuries.

"Doc' I'm dyin'…." Tamahome collapsed into someone's arms on purpose.

"You protected the Goddess well,Tamahome." Hotohori said watching the whole fiasco.

"Take it easy will ya, it hurts there." Tamahome complained as Kagome put a medicinal herb on a wound on his head. All he got was a nice heated glare, to warm him.

"Are you an empirial consort from the inner seraglio?" Hotohori questioned the woman. "The power you displayed a moment ago could that possibly be—"

"I am Kang-Lin. Or "Nuriko" as in the constellation." Nuriko grinned showing the sign, which was right below her collarbone.

"Thank you for saving the Goddess and Tamahome. My name is Miaka Yuuki." Miaka said offering her hand so they could shake.

"Hmph," Nuriko let out, "The only one I wanted to rescue was him." She said turning around and running at a fast speed towards Tamahome. She caught his lips in a kiss; he was too surprised to do anything.

"TAMAHOME!" Miaka shreeked her auburn hair gleamed in the sunlight. Her brown eyes wide. Kagome glanced at the kissing pair before, ordering for some hot water. The water arrived seconds later.

"Thank you," Kagome kindly said to those who had brought her the hot water, she took some of the water and drank it. She let the hot water burn away any taste of Tamahome's kiss before she swallowed it. Marching up to the kissing pair she poured water 'accidently' on them.

"Argh!" Tamahome shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome replied sweetly, "My feet tripped on something, and the water just spilled." Her eyes shinned with laughter at her supposed clumsiness.

"Well, I suggest we go inside." Hotohori said getting up and hiding a smile behind his hand. It was clear to him she had not done it on accident.

Everyone followed him inside. No one wanted to be outside, not with the unconscious soldiers.

"Miaka, why don't you come with me so we can get changed before we head out for sight seeing?" Kagome asked trying to lighten the silent mood.

"Sure," Miaka smiled at her offering of friendship. The pair of new friends headed off to a hallway, leaving the others to do as they pleased.

Once in a room Kagome shut the door, "We're going to be here for at least 10-20 minutes. Help yourself to the food on the table." Kagome said leaving Miaka to find some clothes to wear. Miaka stared at the food, it was very tempting to eat it all. All of it, taking three big dishes she devoured them all.

Kagome walked outside of where she had been to watch Miaka eat every single thing on the dish. "Miaka you know that I was going to take us somewhere to eat, right?" She said nervously as Miaka turned her head towards Kagome inclining that she was listening. "Are you still hungry?"

Her answer was a nod; "Well then I suggest we get changed into these articles of clothing." Kagome said a smile falling onto her face. "Here is the choices, this pink/red outfit which is very elaborate but comfy. Or this green/blue one that is stunning in color and scenery-ish." Kagome said holding the two options up in either hand.

Miaka raised her hand to point at the pink/red outfit. "Good choice," Approved Kagome as she undressed herself to put on her outfit the blue/green dress with elaborate stitching and gauzy sleeves.

Miaka, too, changed into her outfit.

"Now we go." Miaka smiled and pulled Kagome out with her.

"And I thought you were indisposed…" Kagome said rolling her eyes letting herself be pulled.

"So where are we going to eat?" Miaka said still leading the way.

"Why don't you let go of me and let me lead us?" Kagome said with dry humor before showing her to a noodle shop. "It has really good noodle soup, and I have some money from Hotohori." Smiling she pulled a silk pouch of coins jangling in her hand by the drawstring of the little bag. "Lets get a table, then someone will bring us two nice sized bowls of noodle soup." She said leading them both to a table.

Three minutes late the trio were eating their bowls of soups and chatting away like they had known each other since they were born.

* * *

"HIDE ME!" screamed Tamahome as he ran into Kagome's quarters, interrupting her and Miaka's chatting.

"Why?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow at his disruptance.

"Because—" He said not finishinf his sentence as Nuriko emerged inside. She was holding something like a sash, pulling it Tamahome fell down, because she had caught it around his legs.

"If it isn't Miaka and Kagome. I'm so sorry to intrude." Nuriko said, "This man is **so** shy. Come, Tama-Baby, we're leaving." She dragged him out by his feet.

"I know I don't see that much…" Kagome told Miaka when they left. "Your going to what?" Her voice went higher when Miaka told her again, "Fine… but I'm going to help you sometimes. Now, shoo!" Kagome said playfully shoving Miaka out the door.

"Now, to watch over her." Kagome said following taking something from the room to cover herself with.

"You want to be my attendant?" Nuriko said surprised as she sat on Tamahome's hostage body.

"Yes, M'am." Miaka spat out practically erupting with rage as she sat on Tamahome.

"Hey get off me!" Tamahome yelled exasperated.

"You can if you want, but you have to promise not to interfere in our relationship" Nuriko snuggled into the captive Tamahome.

"Never even entered my mind." Miaka turned her back on the two.

"Miaka… Come help me with my hair." Nuriko ordered holding her knee length purplish blue hair in one hand while sitting on a plush cushion stool. Miaka went to where Nuriko sat and gathered up her hair that was until she felt cold water on her face. "You're hurting me! Don't pull so hard!" Nuriko complained once she had thrown the water on poor Miaka's face.

And so the list of chores continued.

"It's dusty out here," Nuriko said bossy, "Clean it up. If you miss any spots, you'll get no dinner."

So Miaka began to rub and rub the floor while, the evil, Nuriko came outside carrying a tray, filled with ashes. She began to litter the ashes on the newly cleaned hallway.

"WHAT?" Miaka shrieked as she looked at all the ashes on the ground, they hadn't been there a moment ago.

"That's the dirtiest floor I've ever seen! No dinner for you!" Nuriko laughed.

"What, that's not fair--!" Miaka said looking at the floor and trying to explain how the ashes got there. Her words were cut off as Nuriko **'accidentally'** threw a table at her face.

"I'm so sorry I lost my grip." Nuriko said in her mock apologetic voice.

"That's not nice of you Nuriko." Kagome showed herself to the duo, she couldn't watch anymore of the treatment Miaka was getting.

"Me?" Nuriko replied with watery eyes and a big pout.

"I'll talk to you over here. Miaka, hun, you can leave your duties for a while." Kagome said flashing a smile towards the auburn haired girl. Pulling Nuriko to a side of the room, by her hair, she then proceeded to yell at her. "Stop being so mean to her! Got it?" Kagome lathered her voice over sweetly, turning it from outraged to nice. Gulping Nuriko nodded, it seemed no one would make it out alive if scathed from Kagome's rage. "If I hear about anything, I'll be sure to ask you." Kagome walked away, but not before waving a hand to say "Good bye," to Nuriko.

"Break is over, Miaka." Nuriko said trying to sound nicer, well for now at least, she would try.

"What is it? All of a sudden." Miaka questioned standing a few feet away from Nuriko.

"Some time ago, I lost a very precious earring while I was talking near the pond." Nuriko faked sadness to go along with her story, "It's made out of a clear crystal so it's hard to find. The jewel is called "Glow Stone" and it shines in the dark. But the pond is so deep me and my attendants are too scared to find it at night and as you know I am not allowed too leave the inner buildings. I so miss that earring."

"Oh, so you want me to find it?" Miaka pointed a finger at herself.

"Oh would you? In return I promise to serve as one of the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku." Nuriko said.

"Sure, I'll be back in a second." Miaka left the room just to be faced with Kagome down the hall.

"Fool." Nuriko stuck out her tongue at Miaka's retreating back.

"Miaka, I'll get it for you? So you won't have to find it." Kagome smiled promising she would find it.

"Sure, if you want." Miaka replied.

"I'll see you in a bit. I'll have the earring too." Kagome walked out of the hall.

* * *

"What was that?" Hotohori asked waiting for his counselors to repeat their words.

"Your majesty is eighteen. It is time to consider marriage." One counselor said waiting for another to take off from where he had stopped.

"Our public officials have gone to great trouble to gather beautiful women from all over the empire. Why do you ignore the women of the inner seraglio?" asked one of his counselors.

"Hmph, we are **far **more beautiful than they." Hotohori turned his back to them. "That was a joke." A brief smile hinted on his lips. He closed his eyes; his beautiful face was relaxed.

"Even though it's true." Commented a counselor.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on the state of the empire?" Calmly he stood, his hair was up in a holding thing at the top of his head, few strands of his long hair covered the front of his face.

"But… That's right! How about that Nuriko girl?" One of Hotohori's many counselors said trying to persuade his majesty.

"Nonesense she is one of the seven celestial warriors, and has been released from the seraglio to serve Miaka." Hotohori countered back smoothly. His face took on a dreamy look. "Besides… Since childhood we have had an image. We know the face of our ideal women. And she is--," He was interrupted.

"BOO!" Kagome said letting out a loud noise as she tried to imitate Miaka's loud manner of speaking. "I knew I wouldn't be able to scare you, Hotohori." She smiled widely as his counselors tried to regain balance on their feet.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Hotohori smiled at her words.

"Just doing a favor for Miaka, who's doing it for Nuriko to make friends with her. She was planning something when she asked Miaka for a favor, so anyways—" Kagome was cut off.

"Aren't they getting along? I can order her—," Hotohori started to only be cut off.

"She wants to do it her way, and I'll help her besides. You can never order anyone to be your friend." Flashing a smile she waved and left the room, Kagome had something to do before she talked to Nuriko again. Popping back into the room, she nervously walked up to Hotohori. "I forgot to ask, where's the pond?" She asked, laughing a little at her forgetfulness.

"It's just down the hall, after you reach the and of the hall, turn right and keep walking straight ahead. Then you should have reached the pond." Hotohori pointed down the hall, a small smile not leaving his face.

"Yes, sir." Kagome said and marched down the hall and towards her destination. When reaching said destination she peered at the murky waters, you couldn't see a thing in that water. "It means I'm going in then." Mumbling she jumped into the cold deep waters of the pond. She gasped opon entry into the pond water; she clamped her mouth shut as she realized she was loosing air leaving it open. Brushing back her floating raven colored hair away from her face, she swam deeper into the cold waters. Slowly her face was turning red from lack of oxygen in her lungs. Hurrying she pushed her body to the surface, her legs pushed and kicked as she swam, she gasped as she broke the surface of the pond.

Musing, Kagome looked down at her hands. Grasped inside her right hand was a clear pebble, like a crystal. _If you can't find one, Kagome, then why don't you make one earring?_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, and transformed the clear pebble into a piece of exquisite jewelry. In her mind she carved and made the earring letting her creativity catch a hold of her.

Breathing she let go of her creation, it was beautiful, the crystalline earring was just like how she imagined it. Now to go to Nuriko.

* * *

"Miaka's trying her hardest to be friends with you! Can't you see that?" Tamahome yelled at Nuriko as she continued to grab a hold of him.

"I don't like her! Or Kagome! They have the emperor and you wrapped around their little fingers. I've been in the inner seraglio for a whole year! He's never even glanced at me." Nuriko clutched onto him even harder, "Then they both come out of nowhere and get the royal treatment! His majesty just dotes on the two! What's so good about those two pests from another world? So I decided to get revenge on Miaka by stealing you!" Nuriko blurted out. "I don't know about Kagome though."

"You're in love with his majesty, Hotohori?" Miaka said amazed and dry as she stepped away from the rice paper screen she had been hiding behind the whole time.

"Miaka your alright?" Tamahome said concerned and happy at the same time.

"It can't be…" Nuriko looked at her. "Why aren't you dead at the bottom of the pond?"

"Oh, that, Kagome said she would handle it for me and I haven't seen her since—," Miaka was cut off as Kagome entered the room, wet and cold.

"Yes I went on the little errand you sent Miaka on, Nuriko." Kagome said before falling to the ground tired and wet, not to mention cold. "Here's your earring." She fished an object out of her pocket and threw it at Nuriko's feet.

Bending down Nuriko gasped, "What! I never had an earring like this! I was lying about the whole thing you idiot."

"I know, it just didn't add up when you said you weren't allowed outside the building. Yet, you said, you had lost the earring outside in the pond." Getting up Kagome stood, letting her body get warm as she pulled her clothing closer to her body.

"Don't mock me!" Nuriko slapped Kagome as she blushed about her lie. Raising an eyebrow Kagome rubbed her red cheek.

"Tag your it." Kagome smiled slapping Nuriko back on her cheek. "Now what were you saying about liking Hotohori?" She said trying to be nice to her. "I can recommend you to him, once I've dried off." She finished while sneezing.

* * *

A/N- Phew, I finally finished it and in a week too.

This is going to be a Kagome/Hotohori fanfic in the end, there will be a bit Tamahome/Kagome and Miaka/Hotohori, but Miaka will be paired with Tamahome. So here are the pairings. Tamahome/Miaka and Kagome/Hotohori

**Page Progress-**

**Microsoft Word**

**Font 10 – 10 pages**

**Font 12 – 13 pages**

I have about 4,500 words without my notes and such.

Now onto the reviews!

Your reviews, those who sent or wrote one, helped me to get over my multiple high fevers this week, also my strep-throat. I continued to write this chapter when I was sick, it was for you readers and reviewers

**Mediaminer –** Zilch, zip, zero. I'm disappointed, I usually get a review for my crossover pairings here, but I didn't get a review. Not even a update soon, just to cheer me up. I know you read this fanfic, this is directed to those people out there, so review and let me know how much you like/hate it.

**Fanfiction –**

AnimeMoonlightGoddess – Thank you for leaving a review, I heard from one of my many fanfiction writing friends that you 'laughed' at her choice of a word. That's not really nice, but thank you all the same for being my first reviewer on FF.

Raifu No Tenshi – Yes! You had many questions, I'm going to answer them, and for the answers. Yes the gang will eventually meet the Priestess of Seiryuu and some of the celestial warriors of Seiryuu. About Kagome… You won't ever know when she'll strike an innocent warrior! But, she will defiantly hit someone in the future; I promise it will happen. What was that about it being pure genius? It's not genius; it's just a fanfiction I will be working on until I finish it. I'll write even on holidays! Hope you liked the chapter.

LitoKyomi - Yet another one of my questioning reviewers! I've answered all of those questions, if you've got more just, go ahead and ask! Thanks for the review and hope the chapter was good.

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan – I'm stopping my story **"Zodiac Love" **because, I made all the characters weird. I also didn't have a plot. I admit to my flamers that I never really thought it out. No plot, means no good chapters, and in there lies my reason. But the only good thing is I will be making another Fruits Basket/Inu-Yasha crossover hopefully soon, but I know it's in my mind, this time there will be a plot. It will center around the everyday like-ness of High School and the guys from Furuba (Fruits Basket).

**AdultFanFiction –** At least I got reviews here! Now to those reviews!

Trinh - I updated soon, happy? –grins- Yet, you were my first reviewer on AFF, conrgratulations for being my first reviewer! I'm glad you liked it.

animeluva – Thank you for leaving a review. Wow, my story is intriguing? I never knew. Here's the next chapter read every page I wrote!

Done with the reviews.

I'm going to wish, all of those who celebrate 4th of July and live in the United States, a happy 4th of July. There's already fireworks going off around my housing location and its only July 3rd. Hope you guys have a great holiday, I love the fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3: One Path of Many

**Pleas for Unity**

Disclaimer— I own nothing…Though I do wish I owned Fushigi Yuugi and Inu-Yasha…But alas, they belong to Ms. Yuu Watase, and Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing… I'm not even sure I own the plot either.

On to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – One Path of Many**

Kagome took her time drying herself off, just to aggravate Nuriko. Slowly she walked behind a rice paper screen to change into a robe. She took her time coming out, walking as slowly as she could.

"Would you just hurry up!" Nuriko yelled, grabbing Kagome's arm and practically running to his majesty's private apartments before throwing Kagome to the door. Hitting the door, Kagome fell to the ground. She clung to the floor as if gravity kept her there.

"Why… why, cruel world must you betray me?" Kagome said to herself as she got up from the ground.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Hotohori asked looking questioningly at Kagome.

"Damn." She swore quietly, "I need to talk to you privately. Can we go inside?" Kagome ushered them both inside, making herself comfortable on Hotohori's bed next to him; she began to talk. "You know how your public officials chose all those beautiful women, those women that are living in the inner seraglio; you should be more considerate towards them. It'd be nice." She licked her lips; talking for a long time sure made a person thirsty. _Note to self, get some water after conversation._ Kagome thought making a mental note to herself. "You're probably surrounded by women in love with you."

"What about you? Is there a man your in love with?" Hotohori asked her.

"Me?" Kagome sighed and looked down, in her past, she had loved someone. But he had broken her heart, he had cheated on her. "Don't worry about me; I just wanted recommend someone in particular to you." She said flashing him a smile.

"I already have someone." He moved closer to her. "Since before I can remember…" He stroked her cheek; she lay flat on her back as his body was above hers. "Someone I've cherished since time began." Kagome's breathing became harsher. "Ever since I was a child I've heard stories about you. I always wondered what you would be like. You're exactly what I imagined you'd be like. No other woman holds my attention." He said leaning closer to her face. "I want to know every thing about you. Everything." His face hovered above hers; Kagome's lips were slightly parted. Closing her eyes she felt Hotohori's hands on both sides of her cheeks. Suddenly she felt him move off her, and take his sword with him.

"Hotohori, before you do anything... Please forgive me, but my heart will never belong to you. As long as Nuriko loves you, I won't. Just talk to her,will you?" She whispered. However her words never reached him. He took out his sword and with swift movements brought his sword opon the wall. To Kagome it looked like he was just cutting the air into squares. Square pieces of the wall began to fall apart revealing Tamahome and Nuriko, who were cocking their ears to listen to the conversation. Realizing that they had been caught the duo began to dance.

"What brings you two here?" Hotohori asked, _You can stop dancing now..._ He thought as they continued to dance. The question was never answered as Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to leave now." Kagome said before leaving. However someone stopped her from leaving momentarily, Hotohori grabbed her arm. Before he could say anything Kagome pulled away from him and ran into the hall way through the hole in the wall.

She sighed in frustration when she reached her sleeping quarters, what would she say to Tamahome and Nuriko tomorrow? Flopping onto her bed she buried her head in the pillows, why was she always mixed into the middle of things? It seemed she would have to see what the morning would bring.

The sun openly into Kagome's room through a window, groaning she turned, and she fell out bed with a "Plunk". There Kagome lay in a tumble of sheets and her body; she struggled to get out of the mess she had created. "Hello, cruel, world and good morning." She mumbled getting up and dusting her bottom off. Hurrying to ready herself, she grabbed an outfit from the pile of clothes she had found yesterday and slipped one of them on and out of her rooms she went.

Gasping for her lost breath, she entered the breakfast room, ready to talk to her angry companions.

"What happened to you?" came out of Tamahome's mouth. Indeed Kagome was a sight, with her attire askew and her hear a little put of place. Noticing a few glances from other people, she straightened her clothing and tried to do the same with her hair, her fingers combed through her hair.

"If you count me falling out of bed anything special, then nothing." She stated briefly taking a seat at the table, far away from anyone. Taking a pair of chopsticks in her hand she asked, "So when do we eat?" Someone then came before her and gave her a bowl of rice, just like everybody else had. Miaka had already eaten her bowl of rice, so she too was handed another bowl filled with rice.

"We are waiting for the platters to be brought out, from the kitchen; the food should be here shortly." Hotohori answered Kagome's question before placing a bit of rice in his mouth. A moment of silence followed and then servants began to fill room, carrying platters here and there. A platter was set in front of Kagome and the others; more platters were set down on the table after the first was on the table.

Kagome watched as Tamahome and Hotohori hurried to fill their bowls with food, not understanding their actions, she took her time filling up her bowl. By the time she was done, there was nothing left in the platters, Miaka had eaten everything set before them, literally **everything**, and she had even licked the sauce off a platter.

Kagome stared in surprise; _Wow…It's _**all** _gone. She eats a lot._ She thought, lifting some food into her mouth with chopsticks. Only clacking noises were heard as Kagome, Hotohori, and Tamahome shoved food into their mouths, we'll only Kagome and Tamahome. Hotohori was delicately putting food in his mouth making hardly any noise.

"Your majesty," Kagome began, "I believe we should head into the mountains to look for Tai Yi-Jun. She may be able to help me find a way back to my world."

"We can leave today if Hotohori decides to do so." Miaka commented.

_Yea, if he can somehow find a way to get his counselors to leave him alone, _Kagome thought while eating her food. She allowed herself to lose consciousness of all the things happening around her to focus on what was reeling through her mind. From what she had been informed by fleeting messages in her head from those in higher places, she knew that Qu-Dong had found its own priestess for Seiryuu. She knew that Hong-Nan was not on good terms with Qu-Dong as well, and that whoever assembled their seven warriors and called on the guardian of that kingdom first would have the advantage when they went to war. That day would be bleak and full of bloodshed; she didn't need to predict it. Wars always had that affect. Things weren't looking good at this point… Miaka had only gathered three of Suzaku's seven; they needed to go looking for the Tai Yi-Jun soon, maybe on the way they would find another of Suzaku's warriors. A hand flashed past her eyes. A little wind picked up her bangs, playing with them.

"Helloooo?" Miaka said drawing the last syllable out, "Is anyone in there?" She gave Kagome a little nudge.

"Cut it out," Kagome grumbled. "I was thinking about some things." She slapped Miaka's hand away from her gently. Abruptly, she stood up catching the attention of the people in the room. "If you don't mind, I've got to get packing. I suggest you three do the same." She pointed to Nuriko, Miaka, and Tamahome. "We've got a long journey ahead of us; it would be nice if we were prepared for it." She directed her next words to Hotohori. "I'd like us to travel by horse, not by carriage or anything of the sort. It would slow us down considerably, your majesty." She said, adding the title at the end. Feeling that she had said enough, Kagome walked briskly out of the dining hall and towards her sleeping quarters.

In what seemed to be a whole day, Kagome was done and waiting for the rest of the group to show. "What took you so long?" she yelled, once seeing Tamahome enter her sight with a bag of luggage. She closed the distance between the two of them by running at him; he'd never expect what was going to happen next. And suddenly she was attached to Tamahome, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands smacking him repeatedly on the head.

"Ow, stop it!" Tamahome yelled, grabbing Kagome's hands to keep them still.

"Ehem. Please refrain from doing that in public." Coughed a voice behind the pair. The two turned their heads towards where Hotohori stood next to Miaka. Kagome's face resembled a tomato as she untangled herself from Tamahome, who had a little splash of red across his cheeks.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have come earlier." Kagome mumbled, pulling at a tuft of Tamahome's hair while acting like a child. It was an amazing picture, too bad there was no camera available at the moment. Kagome was sticking her tongue out at Tamahome and pulling his hair when Hotohori wasn't looking, and Tamahome did nothing but glare.

"Will you two just stop it, stop acting so childish." Hotohori glared at them both.

"Sorry your majesty." They both muttered, apologizing to Hotohori. Kagome rolled her eyes, the day was just beginning and it was already frustrating her to the point of pulling out her hair.

"I think we should go now if we plan to get to the next village before nightfall." Kagome said, swiping at an irritating piece of her own hair.

"Yea, I think we should." Miaka said slowly, the first thing she had said after seeing Kagome and Tamahome in the position that they were in a moment ago.

"Of course, we'll head out now." Hotohori motioned to someone waiting behind a tree. Immediately a horse was brought forth, saddled and packed with supplies and provisions. _Who's that for?_ Kagome wondered, _We have three horses though… So why do we need another one?_ Everything suddenly clicked for Kagome; _He's going on this little journey with us. Duh, you idiot. Didn't you notice the signs? He's wearing a simple, yet expensive clothing and his hair is down as well… I thought he was just here to say good bye to us. Hm… If he's going then where are his counselors who I **know** will try to stop him. _

On cue his advisers popped up at of nowhere to try to convince Hotohori to not go with them but instead stay within the palace.

"Your majesty! Maybe we should get some guards to come with you?" asked one of his advisers, since he could not get the Emperor to change his mind.

"No. We don't need guards; I'm going to do a check up on the country." Hotohori brushed at some invisible dust on his clothes.

"Did you not do one just over six months ago, your majesty?"

"Yes, but I think its time for another one." he was getting tired of these questions.

"Anyone would recognize you if they saw you, your majesty. Even if you do wear simple clothing and not your usual attire, your beauty and elegance can't be hidden by these clothes."

"I'd consider that flattery if it wasn't the truth." He smiled and laughed. _Oooh, do I hear some narcissism from our dear Emperor?_ Kagome laughed quietly at her thought.

_

* * *

Clop, clop, clop… The horses went as their riders steered them to the edge of the city. Kagome huffed; she was in an uncomfortable position right now. The palace stables had only had three horses available at the time and it had been decided that Kagome would on the same horse as Tamahome; Nuriko would get her own horse, and that Miaka and Hotohori would ride together on the same horse. _

Oh, yeah she was definitely uncomfortable in this position. She was sitting right in between Tamahome's legs. And every time they hit a bump she'd go up and down in the middle of his legs, she'd gyrate against the lower half of his body. Right now she could feel something hard poking into her soft bottom, and she knew what it was.

"Quit bouncing up and down." A husky voice breathed into her left ear. Kagome bounced up and down _again_ in surprise. He groaned into her ear, her soft body sitting right in-between his legs wasn't helping the situation.

"S-sorry." Kagome was no prude when it came to looking at guys naked; she knew that she could turn a guy on if she wanted to. Her hands entangled themselves in the horse's mane, pulling herself closer to the horse. She needed to put some space between her and Tamahome's lower half. Other than _that _problem, she was fine. Tamahome on the other hand wasn't fine. He wanted to stop the horse right then and there, then proceed to drag her into the forest and show her what she did to him. However, he wasn't that kind of man. He had been raised to be polite, not a sex fiend. He dropped his eyes down, letting them linger on Kagome's bottom. _I wonder if it's as soft as it seems…_ He let one of his hands drop from the reins of the horse. As if moving on its own accord, it caressed her bottom for a few blissfully wonderful seconds. A dark red stain spread across Kagome's fair cheeks. "Pervert!" she screamed. Kagome turned around in the saddle she shared with him so she could slap him.

"Ow, Kagome." Tamahome cradled his stinging cheek. "That hurt."

"You deserved it, you pervert. You don't go around groping the bottoms of girls." She hissed the last sentence in his ear.

"Good girls don't give guys like me an erection." He hissed back at her, making sure no one else could hear his words by lowering his voice to an almost inaudible pitch.

"Well, yeah…" Kagome huffed; she didn't have a smart-ass comeback right at the moment. Tamahome chuckled at the expression she wore. He looked up; Hotohori, Miaka, and Nuriko were looking at them. A curious expression was plastered on all their faces. "What?" Kagome asked, tipping her face up to look at him. He jerked his head in Miaka's direction, his black hair flowing around him. "_Oh_… Them…" She turned away from him to face the rest of the group. "What's everyone looking at?" she put on a confused expression. Her face was innocent.

"Obviously you two." Nuriko muttered under her breath. She was on her horse, which happened to be conveniently located right next to Tamahome's horse.

"What was that Nuriko?" Kagome was peering around Tamahome to look at her.

"Oh. Nothing. But I'm sure everyone would like to know what you guys were doing?" Miaka and Hotohori nodded their heads, agreeing with Nuriko. Kagome waved the question away, doing what she thought was right by ignoring it.

"Kagome answer the question." Hotohori eyes bore into her back, his command out in the open. For a moment Kagome was seething inside. _Does he think he can just control me? Command me to do what he says? I'm the freakin' goddess of this story! I could blast him to pieces. _Kagome sighed turning herself around to face him. _But then again that would ruin the story, and from what my visions keep showing me of the future… I think he'll need to be alive._

"Tamahome and I were just talking. He said something rude and I slapped him, end of story." She had straight out lied to the emperor. Only one person beside herself knew the truth and that was Tamahome. From the expression on his face it didn't look like he was going to argue about her not-so-true explanation.

"Well Tamahome, what do you have to say to Kagome?" Hotohori turned his gaze to Tamahome, grumbling Tamahome averted his eyes away from Hotohori's face.

"Sorry Kagome." He mumbled his apology.

"Apology accepted." The group began to move down the road again, the horses moving at a decent pace.

"If I only have to say sorry and get a slap for groping you, maybe I should do it more often." Tamahome looked at her, his eyebrows going up and down suggestively. "Maybe next time I'll go for your breast." His expression turned thoughtful at the idea.

"Oh shut up, you pervert." She turned her back to him. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"What if I don't want to?" His husky voice spoke softly into her ear.

"I guess I'll have to kick you where the sun doesn't shine." She smiled at the idea. Tamahome backed away from her a little.

"What's with you and violence Kagome? I swear I'll never understand you." Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't understand her, she was _Kagome_ and he was _the idiot_ called Tamahome. That washow the universe rolled for her.

* * *

The group fell onto the grassy area in the forest, a day of hard traveling and adequate food was had tired the group out easily. Night had fallen and they had not reached a decent village that had an inn and enough food to feed all of them _and_ Miaka. Nearby the horses had been tied to a low tree, low enough for them to eat at the grass and drink the bowl of water on the left. After eating some food that had been prepared before hand, Tamahome and Hotohori had fallen asleep. 

"Miaka. You've been traveling so hard today, you must feel dirty caked in your sweat. I found a hot spring, just a little deeper in the forest." Nuriko smiled at Miaka.

"But… What about the guys?" Miaka looked at the faces of the sleeping Tamahome and Hotohori.

"I'll keep an eye on them, just go relax." Nuriko pushed Miaka towards the forest.

"Okay, Nuriko. I'll see you in a while." She headed deeper into the forest, taking a towel with her and a change of clothes.

_Now I just need to get Tama-baby to go find her at the hot spring and then I'll be able to get the two back together. After he apologizes to her, nothing will be in my way to getting Hotohori to be mine. _Kagome moved a little in her sleep, pulling her blankets closer to her body. _I forgot about Kagome… Hm, maybe I'll just have to set her up with someone else._ Nuriko walked quietly to where Tamahome was sleeping, checking around that no one was looking, and she dragged him to a rock about five feet away.

"Nuriko! What are you doing? Ow. My head hurts, why'd ya have to wake me up?" He hissed at her and rubbed his aching head. He _assumed_ he'd managed to hit a few rocks when Nuriko had been dragging him.

"Oh. Stop complaining. Miaka told me to tell you to go meet her at the hot springs in the forest." Tamahome sent her a questioning look, that clearly said _Why me_? "You don't want to embarrass her again do you? I mean you two haven't really talked to each other since she confessed her feelings to you. Go. Bye." Nuriko pushed him forward.

_What is she doing?_ Kagome wondered, tightly shutting her eyes and feigning sleep when Nuriko turned her way. She let one of her eyes open when she heard leaves crunching; Nuriko was leaving the clearing to follow Tamahome. _I wonder what's going on between Miaka and Tamahome…_ Quietly, she got up. Her feet tip-toed across the clearing, she was trying very hard not to wake the only person in the clearing… Hotohori.

_Okay Kagome, just a few more steps and then you'll A-okay. _It was quiet; if she tried she could hear Hotohori's soft breathing. However she was more interested in getting out of the clearing and deeper in the forest, so she could crunch leaves and snap twigs. The silence was killing her, and Nuriko was getting farther away. _Following the leader, the leader, the leader. Following the leader, where ever she may go… _

* * *

"Tamahome!" Miaka shrieked, using her arms to cover her nude body. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was angry. 

"What am I doing here? You asked me to come." He had just saved her from what had seemed to be a rabid squirrel. Yelling at your savior wasn't a nice thing to do.

"Y-you pervert! Turn around!" She huffed, embarrassed. Her hands covered her breasts. Mousy brown strands of hair clung to her face as she shook her head. Suddenly, her anger evaporated only to be replaced by guilt. _I can apologize to Tamahome right now… Tell him I'm sorry for ruining our friendship by telling him I loved him. Tell him that I was just joking._

"I'm sorry." Tamahome turned around to face her. Miaka sunk lower into the water in response to his movement. "I shouldn't have been so rude when you told me… You know. It's just that, when I was younger the kids in the village would always make fun of me. The only thing I've ever cared about until recently was making money. So when you told me, I didn't know how to handle it. You're the first to tell me that you loved me. But, we have to focus on finding the other celestial warriors so you can go home." He smiled at her before calmly getting out of the hot spring, his clothes dripping with water, walking away. Miaka gazed at his back sadly, her head jerked suddenly as she heard a crash.

"Nuriko!" she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping he would take advantage of you." Nuriko muttered.

"What?" Miaka leaned closer to Nuriko. She lurched forward on accident, gravity pulled her down… Onto Nuriko. Her head landed on Nuriko's chest. Instead of feeling something squishy, she didn't feel anything of the sort. "Hey, Nuriko… Where are your boobs?" Miaka asked. She began to pull off the top part of Nuriko's outfit off her shoulders.

"Get off me." Nuriko struggled to stand up as Miaka clung to her, her layers slipping of her shoulder to pool around her abdomen. "Eheh, oops." She or was it _he_? _He_ blushed as Miaka began stare at him, mouth open and eyes wide. Dainty hands moved across his chest, searching for something.

"Nuriko! You're a man!"

"Yeah. So what?"

"But, you're in love with Hotohori…" Miaka trailed off.

"Love can cross the boundaries of anything, even the sexual orientation of a person." He stated firmly; pulling the layers that had dropped down, back onto his shoulders. "He may not realize he's in love with me yet, but eventually he will.

Kagome hid behind a tree nearby, thinking about what had just occurred. _So Nuriko is actually a guy… No wonder I was getting mixed vibes from her, I mean him. Oh, this is hilarious. Hotohori likes Miaka who likes Tamahome, whose been kissed Nuriko who loves Hotohori. Where am I in this square, or should I say hexagon?_

* * *

At dawn the group rose, picking up their things, making sure to leave the clearing like it had been before they had slept there. After a few hours of traveling a village lay ahead of them. The smell of cooked food wafted into their noses as they rode into the village. 

"Food." Miaka's were wide; her nose was sniffing for the source. "Good food. Hungry." She got off her horse and began to wander around, sniffing every once in awhile. She came to a stop at a little hut. "Found you." Drool was slowly leaking out of her mouth. The rest of the group had followed her there, watching her every move.

She disappeared into the little hut. Minutes later she reappeared, dragging an aging couple with her. "Hotohori, can we eat here?"

"Y-your majesty, I'd be happy to feed your entourage." The old man bowed.

"Thank you; I'll accept your invitation." Hotohori smiled politely, getting off his horse. Once off, he shot the rest of his group a look… Meaning: _Get your butt off those horses and tie them up to that tree over there._

"Yes. Of course, my wife and I will start preparing a meal." He bowed again and moved back inside the hut, his wife following after him.

"Food…. Foooooood." Miaka whined; sitting at the wooden table the couple had provided for them. Food arrived moments later, everyone hurried to get some food before Miaka had the chance to. The meal was eaten in silence; minutes pass by before anyone said anything. Finally Miaka put down her chopsticks. "Anyone up for more?"

"Your not full yet Miaka?" Kagome got up to peer into Miaka's face.

"Nope." Her voice cheery.

"Heh… Well, you can have my bowl, I hardly touched my food. Anyway, I'm not really hungry." Kagome pushed her bowl in front of Miaka. She was lying, but Kagome didn't want the couple to go to anymore trouble for them. She'd survive for a while without food. _I can sneak food when we're riding…_

"Thanks." Miaka grabbed the bowl and began to her eat with her own pair of chopsticks.

"Hey, do you guys know where Hotohori went?" Kagome let the question hang in the air a moment longer before asking for an answer. "So?"

"Hotohori's gone?" Nuriko said her eyes wide. _How come I didn't notice my love was gone?_

"Nevermind. I'll go find him myself. Here Tamahome, I'm going to go. Take this bag of money and give it to the kind couple who fed us." Kagome rolled her eyes at Nuriko. "Oh, don't be cheap enough to keep even a little bit of the money." She added as an afterthought, tossing the bag of coins to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to come back soon or I'll have to go looking for you." He crossed his arms across his chest. Kagome walked away, not turning around as she waved good-bye to him.

She found Hotohori minutes later, staring at the meager excuse of a pond the couple had. Little fish swam around the algae; weeds grew around the edge of the water. He looked so peaceful staring into the clear sky, she felt bad for wanting to disturb him. _I'll talk to him later, I mean I found him so… Yeah…_ She nodded her head, turning away from the scene.

"Kagome." His voice stopped her.

"Yes…" It felt like she'd just gotten caught spying on him. She turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes looked at her, emotions flashing through them. She could see sadness, confusion, and a little happiness.

"Well I was worried and I didn't know where you were." He nodded, not asking more questions.

"I had a bad feeling." His eyes betrayed nothing now.

"I don't understand." Kagome was confused now, what did he mean by that?

"I had a bad feeling, so I came out here to clear my head. I've been trying to think of why I would have a bad feeling. After thinking, I've come to a conclusion. I think Qu-Dong may kidnap Miaka, since she is the priestess of Suzaku and a valuable asset to my empire. What a coincidence really, I was just about to find you. I have a favor to ask of you." He clasped his hands around hers.

"Of course your majesty." She hesitantly answered.

"Good. I want you to protect Miaka." Hotohori patted her hand and smiled briefly at her.

"Sure. Sure. No problem." She smiled at him. _Should that be a compliment? This is crazy… He thinks Miaka needs protection because she's the Priestess. Then what am I, a servant? Am I not important now because I'm the goddess? Sheesh, I sound like a jealous girlfriend. _

* * *

They'd left the village soon after, the warm heat of the sun beating down on them. The sky seemed to dim a bit, but the group paid no heed to the warning that the sky gave. The horses traveled down the path provided, worn down by years of travel. A sudden burst of wind sent shivers down Kagome's back. 

"Something doesn't feel right you guys." She told them as they moved. No looked as if they had heard her, well except for Tamahome.

"Don't worry." He said bringing her just a _little_ closer to him. Usually she would just accuse him of being a pervert, but today his being near her made her feel a little bit safe. _I'll protect you Kagome._ A cloud moved across the sky, blocking the sun's light for a moment. But they only needed a moment.

"Give us the Priestess of Suzaku." In a flash, a group of men had surrounded us. Obviously they were working for Qu-Dong, since they wanted Suzaka's Priestess. The only color present on them was black. Their swords were drawn. "Or that one will die first." He pointed at Miaka. Miaka began to shake.

"Oh. Haha…" Kagome giggled nervously, they certainly had never seen Miaka before so they didn't know she was the Priestess. "Read this after I'm gone." She whispered softly enough for Tamahome to hear, pushing a piece of paper into his hand. "Alright. I'll come with you." She climbed off the horse, and walked towards the men. As fast as they came they disappeared with her in tow.

"Kagome." Tamahome whispered.

"Hey… Aren't I the Priestess though?" Miaka asked; confused at what had just transpired.

"Yes, you are Miaka." Hotohori patted her hand comfortingly.

"So then why did Kagome go?"

"I don't know… I don't know." Hotohori was deeply confused as to why she would choose this path for herself.

"Kagome gave me this. I'm supposed to read it." Tamahome said, unfolding the scrap of paper. Everyone crowded around Kagome's note, hoping to gain some answers to their questions.

_If I gave Tamahome this note, then my premonition has come true. Hotohori was right. The only way I felt I could protect Miaka is by impersonating her, I have the skills to do this. Keep looking for the other celestial warriors, I'll be fine. I am capable of taking care of myself. I will eventually find you guys again, don't come looking for me. Everything will be fine, I wish you luck. _

_Kagome._

_By the way, Nuriko's a guy. _

"I caused her to go in the end…" Hotohori's voice was low, and the words came out slow. He hadn't meant for her to make such an extreme choice.

"Hey, Nuriko. I didn't know you were a guy." Tamahome looked him over. "I can see it now, but you're really feminine looking."

"That's impossible." Hotohori's eyes narrowed. _I thought I was the only man allowed to be that pretty._

"Yeah. Well." Nuriko's face was flushed with embarrassment. "I'm going to kill you when you come back Kagome!" He screamed at the sky, shaking his fist in the air. He turned back to look at the group. "So what, got a problem with it?"

* * *

_Tea Room –_

So I hope the chapter was to your liking, it was really hard for me to get this chapter out up until the end of course.

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Remember! Read, review, and/or critique.

Next Chapter: _The Priestess of Suzaku, Kagome_

Summary: Kagome's been taken to Qu-Dong's palace, and is being held a prisoner. A comfortable prisoner at that, but Kagome can't handle the sudden interest Nakago has for her. It's so creepy. Is she going to be found out when Yui, the Priestess of Seiryu, see's her?


End file.
